paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Rubble's Brother
Summary Rubble is feeling lonely seeing some of his friends with their siblings playing so he heads into town and runs into a familiar face. It's his little brother Toby. Now Rubble needs to find Toby a home so he can stay in Adventure Bay. Characters Main: *Toby *Rubble Minor: *Smoky *Aryana *Rocky *Chase *Ryder *Fletcher *Danny *Shira *Tundra *Blizzard *Rusty *Joey *Barks (mentioned) *Brittany (mentioned) Story It was a bright sunny day in Adventure Bay and a lot of the pups' siblings were spending the day with them. Fletcher was hanging out with Chase, Smoky and Aryana were hanging out with Rocky, Blizzard reluctantly is visiting Tundra, Shira was hanging out with Skye, Zuma and Danny were hanging out. It seemed like everyone had a sibling to hang out with but Rubble. He had no idea where his siblings were. Rubble: *sitting in his pup house looking at a picture of his family* I wish I knew where you guys were. *whimpers* Rocky: *walks up to him* You okay Rubble? Rubble: *sighs* Yeah... Rocky: You sure? Rubble: I guess... I just miss my family... Haven't seen them in a long time. Rocky: I'm sorry! I'm sure you will see them again! Rubble: You are just so lucky! Rocky: How so? Rubble: Well you used to be alone like me but then Smoky showed up and then not too long ago, you found your sister. I guess I'm kinda.....jealous Rocky: There's no need to be jealous. I'm sure your family is out there looking for you! Rubble: You think so? Rocky: I know so. Smoky: *from across the lawn* C'mon bro! Time to play tag with me and Aryana! Aryana: Yeah Rocky, hurry up! Rocky: Coming! *to Rubble* Wanna play with us? Rubble: No, you go ahead. Rocky: Okay, if you change your mind, we will be on the lawn! *leaves* Rubble: *looks at a picture of his family* I really miss you guys! Flashback: Toby: *pounces on Rubble* Morning Big Brother! Time to get up! Rubble: *takes off his sleeping mask* It's too early bro! Let me sleep! *puts the mask over his eyes again and tries to sleep* Toby: Fine! I'm having your breakfast then! *walks away* Rubble: *shoots out of bed* I'm up! *takes off his mask and runs over to where their parents left them breakfast* Toby: Hehehe! That got you up! *starts eating* Rubble: Can't miss breakfast! *starts eating* So where is Mom and Dad? Toby: They went out searching for food but they wanted me to tell you to go out and look for food. Rubble: Oh yeah, i forgot! Might as well do it now! *finishes eating* See you tonight little bro! Toby: See you tonight Rubble! *hugs him* Rubble: *hugs Toby* Remember to hide from dog catchers and stay in this alley! Remember, you are a tough pup! *playfully growls at Toby* Toby: *laughs* I'll be careful big bro! Stay safe out there! Rubble: I will! Rubble heads out of the alley and around the corner. Little did Rubble know that that was the last time he would see his little brother for a long time because just as he was leaving, a thick fog came into town. Rubble: Wow, this fog is really thick. Hopefully it won't stop me from finding dinner. Rubble wanders around in the fog trying to find his way to a restuarant so he could beg for food. Unfortunately for him, he wandered in the wrong direction. Rubble: I should've been at the restaurant hours ago! Where am I? *whimpers and keeps running* Rubble, being lost, ran continuously in one direction to see if he can find his way back to his family with no luck. Eventually he arrived in Adventure Bay. Having not eaten in days, Rubble wanders to the Lookout in hopes of finding someone there to feed him. End of Flashback Rubble: Where are you Toby? *whimpers and falls asleep* Meanwhile, on the streets of Aventure Bay, a young gray English bulldog is wandering the streets looking for food.. Toby: Maybe that restaurant can spare some food! *runs towards Mr. Porter's restaurant* When he arrives, there is an eight year old boy and his mom enjoying a peaceful lunch on the patio. Seeing this as a great opportunity to get some food, Toby decides to go over to them and beg. He runs up underneath the table and paws at the boy's leg. Boy: Wow, a puppy! *pets Toby's head* Toby: *enjoys the pet and then whines and paws at the boy's leg and his stomach growls* Boy: Aww you must be hungry! Here, eat this! *hands him a few rolls and some french fries which Toby happily ate.* Toby: *thinking to himself* Wow, this boy is so nice! If I wasn't looking for Rubble, I would love to hang around this kid some more! Boy: My name is Joey! What's your name? Toby: *thinks* Here we go! *to Joey* My name is Toby! Joey: Wow! You can talk? Toby: Yeah! Ever since I was a puppy! Joey: What are you doing out here alone? Toby: I'm out here in search of my big brother Rubble! Joey: Rubble? Oh, that's the construction pup on the PAW Patrol! Toby: PAW Patrol? What's that? Joey: They are a group of pups who go on missions to help out residents of Adventure Bay with their problems. Your brother is a really helpful pup! Toby: Wow, that is awesome! My brother is like a hero! Joey: Yeah! You should go see him! Toby: I'll go right now! Joey: If you ever want to play, I live on Main Street in the white house with two floors! Toby: Thanks for everything! *hugs Joey* I'm sure I will see you again! Joey: I hope so! Bye Toby! Toby: Bye Joey! *runs off towards the Lookout* Toby runs off looking for Rubble but then runs back to Joey. Toby: Uh...Where does he live? Joey: At the Lookout! It's that tall building with the telescope near the cliffs. Toby: Oh! Thank you! *licks Joey and runs towards the Lookout* Meanwhile with Rubble: Chase: *shakes Rubble* Wake up Rubble! Rubble: *lifts his sleeping mask* What is it Chase? Chase: Dinner time! Ryder is taking us to Mr. Porter's! Rubble: *jumps to his paws* Dinner? I'm there! Chase: hehehe. The two pups joined up with the rest of the PAW Patrol as they ran off to Mr. Porter's. They arrived to a table set up with several bowls filled with spaghetti and meatballs. Rocky and Smoky: Meatballs! *they run to the table and start eating* Aryana: Shira, wanna sit next to me? Shira: Of course cutie! *sits down next to Aryana and they start eating* All of the PAW Patrol and their siblings sat down for their pasta feast. Rubble looks at them sad and starts eating his meal. To be continued... Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Stories Category:Stories Category:Story Category:New Character Has Been Debut in this Story Category:Episodes Category:Episode Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Fanon episodes Category:RockytheEco-pup's Stories